


Phone Calls

by Tickette



Series: PWP Sam/Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cell Phones, Dean is easily manipulated, Dean is grumpy, M/M, Sam gets what he wants, Sam is a shit, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: John calls his sons at the most inopportune times.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: PWP Sam/Dean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783333
Kudos: 132





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> These are just fun things that are not a part of anything but fun times between my favorite fuck brothers.

Phone calls

Sam licked Dean's balls, slowly working his way up the shaft, when the phone rang. With a loud curse, Dean put a hand on Sam's head and answered the phone.

"Hello Dad." He gave a meaningful look at Sam as he looked up from his dick. "Yeah, just got in. You're on speaker."

"Hey Dad," Sam said, not getting up from the floor. He gently rolled Dean's balls and licked lazily. "No, that was a dead end."

'Stop,' Dean mouthed, covering the mic. "We have to go to the university library." He squeaked out the last word because Sam was licking the head of his dick.

Sam had a hold of Dean's dick at the base and squeezed. He took long licks, staring up at Dean and listening to their Dad.

"No, I don't think it's a vengeful spirit." Sam sat back on his heels, stroking Dean. "And it's not acting like a poltergeist." He leaned back in to take the head of Dean's dick into his mouth, slowly sucking.

Dean squirmed but instead of pulling on Sam's hair he was holding him down. "I haven't… I haven't tracked down…"

Sam slid down, taking more of him in his mouth. He was amused at Dean's inability to articulate his thoughts. He had to pull off and finished for him.

"What Dean is trying to say is that we have not had a chance to track down the first victim." Sam winked at Dean and reattached.

Dean gasped, thrusting into his mouth. He cleared his throat and answered a few more questions before signing off. Sam sped up with more enthusiasm.

"Damn you, Sam. You should have stopped." Dean moaned, grabbing handfuls of Sam's hair to control his movements.

Sam allowed Dean to move him how he wanted for a while then Sam took over. Dean writhed and crushed, his breathing erratic and panting. Sam loved those sounds. He tried to take in more just to hear Dean moan.

"Sam, I-" Dean came with such force Sam nearly gagged. He held on and sucked him clean, licking and laughing at Dean's aftershocks.

"Fuck you, Sam." Dean lay on the bed looking wrecked.

"No, I don't think so."

"You stop when Dad calls. We need his instructions-"

"Dean," Sam said as he climbed on top of his brother, "he was just checking up. I would have stopped if it was important." He kissed Dean slowly, fingering his arse hole, opening him up.

"Well," Dean pouted, spreading his legs and lifting his hips, "good." He groaned when Sam licked his hole, making him whine. Sam raised up and breached him. "He can't know…" Dean sighed.

"And he won't," Sam reassured, whispering into Dean's ear. He shuddered and started to thrust in, inch by inch. "No one will."

Dean arched his back, his breath hitching. "Fuck me."

Sam moved slowly, thrusting, kissing, Dean moving with him. "I am."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean moaned, grabbing Sam's arms for leverage.

"Jerk," he panted. Sam moved faster, pounding Dean into the mattress. Dean moaned and pulled at Sam, wanting him to go deeper. However, he was too fast, he needed to slow down, but couldn't. He came with a yell and fell down next to Dean. They were asleep within minutes.

***

Dean stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. He was still dressed in a towel. He stuck his hand up under Dean’s and felt his flaccid dick. With a frown, he played with Dean’s balls getting him excited.

“Stop, Sam. We need to get some food. I’m starving.” Dean spread his legs for Sam to get between them. 

Sam had just started licking his balls when the phone rang. Dean scooted away and reached for the phone. It was their Dad by his ramrod straight posture. Sam rolled his eyes and went over to sit next to his brother, placing his hand on Dean's thigh. The pretext was that he was trying to listen in, but that was all pretex. Sam let his hand drift up Dean's thigh, slowly rubbing, gently massaging.

Dean rolled his shoulder and looked at Sam. 'Dude', he mouthed and went back to the conversation. 

"I can't hear," whispered Sam, frowning, pretending not to understand. Dean hit the button for the speaker phone.

Sam would not be deterred. He continued to softly squeeze as he answered his father's questions. He added his other hand to Dean's back, as if for stability because he wobbled. He was not immediately shoved away, so he slowly rubbed Dean's lower back, knowing Dean held some stress there. Sam let his hand slide up to his balls when he got up.

"Dude!" Dean shot daggers at his younger brother. "No, Dad, Sam's getting the maps." Dean's glare almost caused Sam to laugh, however he shrugged and frowned instead. He went back, maps in hand and pretended to fumble, letting his towel fall to the floor. He grabbed the towel but didn't bother putting it back on. He dropped it on the floor next to the bed as he sat down. Dean got an eyeful of Sam's hard-on. Sam saw him licking his lips.

They spoke to John about coordinates and time-frames while Sam slowly stroked himself. He rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, slightly rubbing the knot he felt near the base of Dean's neck. He took Dean's right hand and placed it on his dick. Dean was so easy, he gripped Sam tight, and stroked him as he spoke to their Dad. He pulled this hand back to write something down on the map in lieu of notepaper. Sam smiled when Dean rolled his shoulder, not in irritation, but in relief. 

He pulled the map from Dean's lap as he lightly kissed down Dean's neck, dropping all pretexts as he slipped his hand into Dean's dick. His hand got more energetic as Dean's erection grew. After a few more moments, he slid down to his knees and gently blew on Dean's hard-on.

Dean shifted but did not move away, instead he leaned back and spread his legs to allow Sam to get between them. Sam lightly fingered Dean's dick before he grabbed it at the base and licked the length.

"Yes! I mean, um, Dad, yes sir. Can do. We, um, will…" Dean's speech was majorly affected. 

Sam chuckled as he took the head into his mouth. He teased the slit and slowly sucked down the length, inch by inch. 

"Yes, sir! Dad, I got! I'm, I got it. Bye." Dean grabbed a hold of Sam's hair and yanked painfully trying to dislodge him. "Damn you, Sam! What the hell?"

Sam held fast, swirling his tongue in his defense. It worked, Dean relaxed his grip and started to push and pull with the motions of his younger brother. Soon he was wildly thrusting and making all kinds of sinful noises. Sam went fast then slowed down. Dean was at his mercy. He toyed with him for a while before he felt Dean's dick swell.

"Sam!" Dean cried and came. Sam sucked down every drop until Dean was a quivering mess. He slowly pulled off and watched with delight the little aftershocks he caused whenever he touched Dean's body.

"Get away from me," Dean slurred as he tried to get up. 

Sam smiled and stood, steadying his brother. "You don't mean that."

"The fuck I don't," Dean slapped Sam's hands away and staggered to the restroom. "That's the third time this week you've done that. Just don't, okay?"

Sam leaned against the door frame and shook his head. "You know how worked up you get when Dad calls. Anyway, it's not my fault he calls when he does." He stroked himself, looking at Dean.

Dean snapped a glare at him. "You…"

"We're not due to interview that guy until tomorrow, so I thought we could unwind. Dad just called at the wrong time. I may have visions, but I am not psychic.” He let a lazy, suggestive smile grow on his face.

Dean frowned but nodded. "Well, thanks, but next time you know it's him, just stop?"

Sam smirked, "Sure Dean." He backed up to the bed and sat down. He was rewarded with Dean kneeling between his legs. Dean had the best mouth ever.


End file.
